


Ex-Aid同人－花梦：Shoot-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hanaya Taiga/Houjou Emu





	Ex-Aid同人－花梦：Shoot-时生总是来晚一步

Ex-Aid同人－花梦：Shoot-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_d565afe)

[ 145](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_d565afe)

### [Ex-Aid同人－花梦：Shoot](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_d565afe)

花家大我百发百中…大部分时间。

他最终还是被天才玩家M击败了。

GAME OVER

看着显示屏上亮出来的几个巨大号字母，花家懒得今日再在心里第三遍确认单词读法。他乍了口舌，将内心的不甘化作一副百无聊赖的样子，把掌机丢在桌子上。

本来侧身慵懒倚靠在转椅背中，此时他却多少做起身子，一副相当不甘愿的转去电脑桌的反方向。他的小男友正从掌机后露出脸，对上目光之余，依旧是那副理所当然的胜利表情。

“不玩了，”花家丢下这么一句，也没打算给予称赞或者安慰。毕竟曾经射击游戏百发百中的他，如今只能败在永梦的手底下。

“那么你要干嘛？”永梦略微无趣的垂下手，一副相当不情愿的表情。进入游戏的他人格变得相当好胜，此时他正失去了一位好对手。

自从交往后，花家的破医院竟然成为永梦最长光顾的地方。因为花家时常拖延很晚，因此永梦总需要等他。

然而黑医这种工作接到的患者总是来路不明，或者身份不简单。为了不把永梦扯进来，甚至给永梦冠上什么糟糕的评价，花家坚持在太阳落山前把对方提前赶回公寓。

永梦也就乖乖答应了，只是在迫不得已前他都会死守在医院里。而那张老旧沙发则变成了永梦的落脚点，他总是爱窝在上面拉着花家打两盘游戏。

当然，他全胜。

“我要开盘了，”花家椅子一转，对着四台显示屏上呈现的股市局面保持起沉默，不再多解释。永梦并不懂这些，在他看来拿东西就和扭曲的心电图差不多。

“你刚才不是说今天到七点前都没事的吗？”永梦撅起嘴。他很想怂恿对方再来一局，“我们可以开地狱模式。”

花家的性格从来不会因撒娇就放软，根本就毫无动摇。但他也是容易被激起来的性格，可永梦现在和他对战又不是稀有的事情，所以他可以随时随地决定。

“现在想起来了，”花家头也不回。

最终永梦只能一个人切换成单机，开始玩起来别的。

花家从来没想过自己哪日被击落。

他瞄得准，也躲得妙。

射击游戏没有输过，偶尔去射击场玩两发真枪，教官也会惊讶于他只是随手体验。战斗中他也不会认输，大部分敌人被他一扫而光。

可是他却被永梦逐步攻略，败了下风。

被永梦射中。从大脑的思维开始，随后是身体细胞的感觉，紧接着便是心脏跳动的频率，最终射穿了他克制自己欲望的那层屏障。

他感觉自己第一次那么“破破烂烂”，比当初败北后失去资格还要令他心思混乱。不过这次却是好的意义上的“破破烂烂，”…这个词是当初不甘承认的他定义的，如今褒义也是他修改的。

他性格被过去扭曲的地方，终究被永梦的解开了个洞。一丝一缕，逐渐扩大。即使他仍然和过去一样不再多存温和，但对永梦却绝对的认真和关心。

永梦把那些枪口都添上了，这也是为何他无法将永梦推开，那样便不再完整。过去的他说不定会以为现在的自己脑子被打穿了一个洞，才会和EX-AID站到一起。但他如今却只愿意用占有欲将对方囚禁在怀中，吟诵对方的名字。

就在这盘股市即将结束之际，花家确信自己已经听到永梦那边第五次通关的音乐传来。

甚至他猜想永梦有邀请附近的人进行对战，因为他激动时忍不住爆发出M的性格，狠狠的冲屏幕另一端的对手发出宣言。

对手死得相当快，这比花家预料的还要迅速。

想当然永梦内心并不舒坦，他失望的向后仰到沙发背上，游戏时的性格迟迟未消。他在挣扎要不要继续玩游戏耗时间，还是应该舍弃这个干点别的，至少他绝对不想和那么人再来一局…除非那个人还没放弃和他打。

“真是的。没一个能打的…”

想不到花家竟听到永梦说出来这么一句。对于天才玩家M来讲，这话稍微有些自大不妥。

很明显，这弄的花家有些不爽。但他也承认永梦的技术，这也是他痴迷的地方之一。所以他只想借此稍微教训一下爱人，让自己以胜利的姿势把小男友射落。

于是花家在弄完股市的瞬间，边带着足够的气场从椅子上离开。转椅被他的力度推出去半米，而永梦也因动静而不解的看向他。

看来永梦并没意识到刚才有说错话，而花家也没道破，他的脾气令他想看着永梦自己弄明白。

夺走了游戏机随手丢到了永梦摆放在地上的双肩背上，花家抓起明显因不对劲而瞬间紧张起来的永梦的手腕，将其压到沙发上。

失去了游戏，掉会平日状态的永梦就如同一只刚成年的小鹿。睁着大眼睛，不做所错的盯着上方的男朋友。

“大我…——”

刚要质疑，却被花家狠狠吻上喉结。永梦的声音卡死其中，浑身绷紧同时发出一阵呜咽。但这不是反感，而是引来的兴奋。

“不是说7点之前还有很多时间吗？你不是无聊吗？”花家口吻故意扬起讽刺的语调，抬起头后，目光刻意挂上有些恶劣的玩味扫向下方，“那么就再来一局？”

显然这话和意义对不上号，永梦的嘴唇动了动却不知道从哪里发问。

明显看出对方想要问什么的花家不紧不慢的扬起一侧嘴角，欣赏对方的无措，以此拨下自己耐心的皮囊。他如同一把手术刀似的用手指前端用力滑过永梦胸前，一路笔直到底直达小腹下端，力度使对方忍不住从沙发上弓起上半身。

“射击游戏。”

这是相当不纯洁的说法，可惜花家就喜欢肆虐那样脸红的永梦。他想要弄哭对方，听天才玩家的求饶，感受永梦不甘愿却控制不了主动迎合的态度。

永梦一个哆嗦快速按住对方勾开裤子拉链的手腕，但被花家另一只手于适当力度范围内略微粗野的扒开。

“这个和你说的不一样…”

“当然一样。只是我擅自开局，”花家不动声色的贴近爱人，狩猎的目光垂直渗入。“我相信你会射的很快，我让你。”

听出此话含义，永梦顿时涨红脸，在无法别开头的贪婪目光下几乎要挤出眼泪。他本来就容易泛红的眼眶此时已经湿润，不安的闪烁中竟然被激起兴致。

花家很懂他会怎么反应。无论如何，永梦内心其实是一个相当有活力且热烈的人，只不过这个人格需要好好挖掘。

所以花家对这种语言的挑逗乐此不疲，总是他成功的第一步。

“但是7点不早了…就在…这里？”永梦反驳毫无底气。

“别担心，我绝对百发百中，”花家恶魔似的低沉嗓音在永梦耳边发酵。他熟知永梦各处，永远可以第一时间寻觅到那个点，永远不会失手浪费时间。

直击无误。

花家大我百发百中。

而他这时候永远可以击垮永梦的躯体和感官。

[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[假面骑士ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABex-aid)[ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/ex-aid)[花梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8A%B1%E6%A2%A6)[宝生永梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%9D%E7%94%9F%E6%B0%B8%E6%A2%A6)[花家大我](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8A%B1%E5%AE%B6%E5%A4%A7%E6%88%91)[花永](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8A%B1%E6%B0%B8)

评论(42)

热度(145)

    1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://moming685.lofter.com/) [ありません♪( ´θ｀)ノ](http://moming685.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://ray46448.lofter.com/) [Ray](http://ray46448.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://hantangsuda.lofter.com/) [含糖苏打](http://hantangsuda.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://youxiaoyejiukaixindexingyueyue.lofter.com/) [懒癌晚期的星月](http://youxiaoyejiukaixindexingyueyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://lihuijun229.lofter.com/) [艾莎](http://lihuijun229.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://jiamianqishichuangqitiancaixingtai.lofter.com/) [假面骑士创骑ー天才形态](http://jiamianqishichuangqitiancaixingtai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://mociyuanyina.lofter.com/) [冰雨幽兰](http://mociyuanyina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/) [浮生露语](http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    10. [](http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/) [浮生露语](http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) [百鬼夜行](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    12. [](http://siyebudi.lofter.com/) [狸子想去死](http://siyebudi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://xiaosongshu933.lofter.com/) [小松鼠](http://xiaosongshu933.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://blueflamme.lofter.com/) [FlaMme](http://blueflamme.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://kirahiko.lofter.com/) [阳煦山立](http://kirahiko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) [百鬼夜行](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://sujiu065.lofter.com/) [诉疚.](http://sujiu065.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://kouzhaoyaoguai00.lofter.com/) [糊](http://kouzhaoyaoguai00.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://yinbale539.lofter.com/) [銀八樂](http://yinbale539.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://xiaochiyuaner.lofter.com/) [小螭@瑗儿](http://xiaochiyuaner.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://stella-1.lofter.com/) [五号竹](http://stella-1.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://1843188440.lofter.com/) [吴阿毛毛毛](http://1843188440.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://jiangjiusi885.lofter.com/) [嘿嘿](http://jiangjiusi885.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    24. [](http://jiangjiusi885.lofter.com/) [嘿嘿](http://jiangjiusi885.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://eftor.lofter.com/) [Eftor](http://eftor.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://luoyue719.lofter.com/) [落雨](http://luoyue719.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://charliewys.lofter.com/) [兔兔君](http://charliewys.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://onelittlejam.lofter.com/) [柒月🍞人](http://onelittlejam.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://ttttrouble.lofter.com/) [Trouble_沙雕宝](http://ttttrouble.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://hanayasuki.lofter.com/) [蝴蝶结恶魔](http://hanayasuki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://luolanman.lofter.com/) [MaLanAY](http://luolanman.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://luolanman.lofter.com/) [MaLanAY](http://luolanman.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    33. [](http://cab13.lofter.com/) [茶与碑](http://cab13.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://shangguanchi.lofter.com/) [上官螭](http://shangguanchi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://zongzi325.lofter.com/) [曳子的水鸟](http://zongzi325.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://zhibaifu.lofter.com/) [了川栉木](http://zhibaifu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://bo031102.lofter.com/) [時御_自閉](http://bo031102.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://qingyang089.lofter.com/) [青阳](http://qingyang089.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://shenzangblue415.lofter.com/) [我讨厌讨厌你的我](http://shenzangblue415.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://j984424.lofter.com/) [豆皮](http://j984424.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://wolufengqing.lofter.com/) [莲莲](http://wolufengqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://huacishu555.lofter.com/) [梓辞](http://huacishu555.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://yuehu2333.lofter.com/) [野良狐:D月狐](http://yuehu2333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://wiewieluoziqing.lofter.com/) [人类的本质–––](http://wiewieluoziqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://zhengjiajia322.lofter.com/) [郑佳佳](http://zhengjiajia322.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://thronss.lofter.com/) [不营业](http://thronss.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://xunlionheart.lofter.com/) [目目薰](http://xunlionheart.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://mengyanwangxiaoxue.lofter.com/) [Bendy King](http://mengyanwangxiaoxue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://xiaoziqing630.lofter.com/) [奶叽叽叽叽叽叽叽叽叽叽叽](http://xiaoziqing630.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://sususuyanxi.lofter.com/) [.](http://sususuyanxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. [](http://sususuyanxi.lofter.com/) [.](http://sususuyanxi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    52. 加载中...
    53. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_d555b13)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_d565b39)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
